Unopened Boxes
by MynameisInu
Summary: Something happened. something very bad and Bella is left to deal with it all. this is the unfolding story about how he lost his life and she has to open the boxes to find out what really happened two years ago. Work in progress. T for now. might change.
1. Chapter 1

_**When I first wrote this is one of my favorite plots I have ever though of but it is up to you if I keep thinking that! I hope you read and love!! ((DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!))**_

**It has been a long time since I sat down with this plot. But now I am going to post it and see what you think. If you like it I will start writing the next chapter but if not I will delete it. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT **

Chapter 1: Seeing the future

**2 years later**

There they sit in a darkened corner. I had trained myself not to look at them. Years they had sat there in that dusty corner but still I could not make my self open them. But now I find myself sitting here in my favorite armchair just staring at them. They are still sealed, the contents unknown

"Bella?" a familiar voice called my name softly from behind me. At first I didn't want to look away but soon the owner of the voice pulled me up and into a tight hug. He was the only person from my past that was still around.

"You can't keep living in the past Bella. It will destroy you" he said stroking my hair back.

"You wouldn't understand Jake." I whispered in to his shoulder my arms limp at my sides.

"You're right. I wouldn't because I don't know why you won't just let go of him. It has been years Bella! Just let go" He looked at me, nodded and walked out the open front door.

I stared after him, my mind lost in a moment long ago.

**3 years earlier **

"Bella! Come on we are going to be late!" Edward yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"With the way you drive, we'll still get there early" I walked down the stairs one at a time. My dress was a deep midnight blue, strapless and it hugged every curve of my body perfectly. Suddenly Edward was at my side running his nose along my neck to plant a kiss behind my ear.

"You look wonderful Bella"

"You know who to thank" I smiled at Alice. "You told me to wear this…now will you tell me what we are going?"

"If I told you that it would ruin the night, wouldn't it?" He laughed at me and pulled me down the remainder of stairs. "Now to the car, we have to be going"

The Volvo pushed its limits as Edward sped to the place he wouldn't tell me about. Clair Da Lune played in the background of the otherwise salient car. I looked out the dark window with so many thoughts going threw my head I didn't know what I would say if we were talking.

Edward reached over and took my hand smiling "We're almost there Bella"

"And you still won't tell me where _it_ is?" I tried to get a clear look at the buildings that we passes but the car sped past before I could get a clear look.

"You will know shortly." I felt the car slow and then Edward swung in to a small parking space with ease. "Now follow me and close your eyes.

"Don't let me fall" I closed my eyes and let him lead me out of the car.

"I never will my love" we went from the chilly night to a very warm room. "Now open them" he told me. When I opened them I was in a room as big as a banquet hall completely lit by candlelight. A single table sat in the middle of the room awaiting us.

"Oh my…Edward. Why did you do all of this?" He led me to one of the seats holding out the chair for me but instead of sitting he knelled next to my chair.

"Ever since I met you Bella, you have been to meaning for my existence. There would be nothing more that would make me happier then if you would agree to be my wife" He held open a ring case with one of the most beautiful rings that I had ever seen.

**2 Years Later **

The cry of a child called me from my memories up to a bedroom that reflected the personality of _our_ child. A mixture of red and gold was in everything she did.

"Mommy" she called for me holding her arms out for me to hold her. Her auburn ringlets were a mess from her nap.

"I'm here dearest" I held her to my chest rocking her lightly to calm her fears. "What is wrong with my angel?"

"I had the bad dream again." She burred her face in my neck sobbing quietly.

"Look at me love" I tilted her head up to look at me and I was lost for a second in the soft gold eyes that looked back at me. I gathered myself and kissed her nose. "Remember what I told you about those dreams…"

"That they are a part of who I am and that if I try real hard I can see daddy in them" she recited the words I had told her many times before.

"See there is no reasons to cry" I smiled at setting her down "Now go downstairs, I have some fruit waiting for you"

"I love you mommy" she pulled me down to kiss my forehead before she ran out. After she left, I sat on her bed and let the tears fall for just a moment. I pulled a pillow over and ran my fingers over the stitching "_Renesmee_" I stood and left the room, wiping my eyes as I went back down the stairs.

"It's time for your measurements" this is something we did everyday. She was half vampire, so she sprouted faster then weeds. It had been a long time since she had grown a lot in just a day but this was still something that I liked doing.

**3 Years ago**

Weeks had passed and the wedding was planned. I was wearing a long white dress that was special made for me. My mother was here and Alice was dressing me. My whole body was tingling with just a thought of what was going to happen today. I was getting married to my prince, to my Edward.

"You look so beautiful, Bella!" my mother hugged me lightly. "I am so happy for you. This is the best day of my life." Her eyes were brimming with wetness as she gave me one more look.

"You're ready Bella." Alice placed the last bobby pin in my hair and turned me towards the mirror. Looking back at myself I grinned.

"I am ready." The click of my shoes was all that I could hear as I walked down the hall and stood at the top of the stairs. And then the music started.

**I think I am going to end this chapter……here. I do like this store so far. IT IS UNBETED so please don't kill me on my grammar…I know it sucks. Again this is this my plea for a good beta. REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to have most of this first part happen like it did in the book (with a twist for my own jolly's) and then I am going to get down to the actual plot of the story until the two ends meet up.**

Chapter 2: Late

**3 years ago**

This was all like a dream. The wedding was over and Edward and I were headed to our honeymoon and again he didn't tell me where we are going.

"Please tell me Edward!!" I pleaded with him while putting on my best begging face.

"Sorry Bella, I can't tell you that" she smiled that perfect smile for me. "I know you will love it."

"if your there I don't care if this plane falls out of the sky right now and we are deserted on some island for the rest of our lives." I joked with him. We both laughed at this but then he stopped and smiles.

"Well your not to far off, just no plane crash." He told me in a very serious tone. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"We are going to be stranded on some island for the rest of our lives?" I was half joking but part of me was really wondering.

"That, my love, would be telling you to much." He smirked before leaning over to kiss me. As always he lips were ice against mine but I loved it. I held him close for a moment until he pulled away laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Their jealous" he whispered tilting his head towards the couple in the row across from ours.

"Well they should be, I married my own personal god." He opened to mouth to protest but I kissed him again before he could.

**2 years later **

I drove Renesmee to school. Her growth was not that noticeable to even me but she said she wanted to go to school and be able to have friends.

I walked in the door and for the second day in a row, I found myself staring at the boxes in that corner. This time I was standing in the doorway, keys still in hand, and I am just staring at them.

His birthday was coming up. I knew that he didn't like it to be announced but I always did something special on that day.

"Bella?" it was Jake again, standing behind me.

"Yeah?" I didn't move.

"Your standing in the door way"

"Yeah" I sighed and moved away from the door. "Why are you hear Jake?"

"You know why I am here" I followed me into the kitchen. "You know what he asked me to do"

I wasn't looking at him. I had my eyes locked on a date in the calendar. It was tomorrow.

"Did you know that his birthday is tomorrow?" I wave of grief swept over me at the thought.

"No, I didn't" he watched my face carefully. I was breaking down slowly inside and he knew it.

"I always through him a party" I laughed as the tears started "and every year he hated it. He said that he no longer aged so what was the point. I knew that he liked that I was trying to surprise him" I hung my head and sobbed into my hands.

**3 years ago**

We arrived at Isle Esme after three planes and a boat ride. The island was wonderful; I had never seen anything like it before. It was sticky from the sudden rise in temp.

"I am going to clean up and then I will meet you outside for a swim." I gave him a sexy smile and kissed his lips quickly.

My shower was quick. I wrapped my body in an oversized towel and made my way outside after deciding that clothes were optional at this point. The moon was low in the sky but bigger then I had ever seen it. I could see Edward standing in the water at his waist. A pair of swim trunks hung on a tree just off the porch and soon my towel joined them. The sand was warm against my feet as I ran towards the water and to Edward. This was going to be the start of the rest of my life.

We had been at the island for weeks now and each day was wonderful. Every morning Edward had been making me breakfast but this was the day he needed to go hunting. This seemed like a good time for leftovers

"Lets see…" I muttered to myself as I looked through the fridge. There was some fried chicken left from a few days ago that was still good. I chose one piece and popped it into the microwave. It smelled good but after my second bite I knew something was off. I threw the rest of the chicken away. Sighing I went to watch the news till Edward returned.

"Bella?" Edward was at the door, smiling and golden eyed. I ran into his arms, hopping up, wrapping my legs around his waist and planting a kiss on his lips. "Did you miss me?" he laughed at me.

"Oh so very…" and suddenly a lurching feeling in my stomach stopped me in my tracks. "Put me down" I whispered. He did and I was off to the bathroom. The contents of my stomach found their way out and into the porcelain bowel under my head. When I was down I closed the lid and just laid there with my head against the cool surface. Edward stood at the door watching me, not breathing.

"Are you okay Bella?" he took a step towards me and I sat up to look at him.

"Something is wrong" I muttered looking past Edward, thinking.

"What is it?" he was kneeling next to me now.

"It's late" I breathed out still not looking at my new husband.

"It's only noon Bella" he glanced at his watch "What is wrong Bella? Please talk to me" I muttered again

"It's late" this time Edwards hands froze on mine and I knew that he realized what I meant.

**2 Years Later **

With a deep breath, I went on with my life like I had done for the last two years. Dropped our daughter off at school, go home and do mindless chores till it was time to pick up Renesmee, make dinner, clean up, and then go to bed and dream of him.

"Mom, what is wrong?" my ever insightful daughter asked as I threw together dinner without a word to her. I gave her a quick look before sighing again.

"Can you do me a favor?" I didn't like having her use her vampire power but this was what I needed now.

"Anything" she gave me a wary smile that was wise and ever truthful.

"You remember your father, right?" I didn't look at her for fear she would see my tears, though I knew she could smell them.

"I always will."

"Can you show him to me?" my voice broke when I spoke. Renesmee rose from her seat and wrapped her small arms around my middle and showed me happy times, just years ago.

_Edward handed Renesmee to Rose and ran to sweep me into his arms, spinning me around while the child in the blond vampires arms giggled and laughed happily. _

"_I love you Bella" _

"_I love you more" I teased with him before giving him a firm kiss on his cold lips. I saw my cheeks light with my blush. _

"_You too, take it upstairs." Emmett teased and Edward put me down with a sudden solemn look on his face. I was about to open my mouth to speak, When a knock at the door alerted everyone in the house to an unwelcome visitor. _

"Sorry mom. I didn't mean to go that far in" She, as well as I did, knows what had happened after that.

**I have been in quite the funk lately. I have not written let alone posted a chapter in a month or two. I want to start writing more but my life is getting harder to handle and I really want to fit writing into that as well. Well thank you for reading this some what short chapter! I really hope I will have another one up soon!! REVIEW PLEASE. IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE!!!!**


End file.
